


[podfic] Immutable, or, Five Times Obi-Wan Kenobi Compromised His Jedi Ethics for Anakin Skywalker

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Codependency, During Canon, F/M, Jedi Code, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Obi-Wan is Emotionally Compromised, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I think that I would betray my vows for him."Clone Wars-era. Anakin/Obi-Wan, Anakin/Padme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Immutable, or, Five Times Obi-Wan Kenobi Compromised His Jedi Ethics for Anakin Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324025) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



 

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
****

**Warnings:** Canon-Typical Violence, Misuse of the Force, Codependency, Jedi Code, During Canon, Obi-Wan is Emotionally Compromised, Clone Wars

 **Length:**  00:16:28  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Immutable,%20or,%20Five%20Times%20Obi-Wan%20Kenobi%20Compromised%20His%20Jedi%20Ethics%20for%20Anakin%20Skywalker_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
